mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive IV
Main Page text There appears to be an issue with the headers on the main page. Mind taking a look? - The Count 22:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, may I speak with you on the IRC. I have suggestions for the wiki. - The Count 22:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey :Thanks for the new sitenotice. I like it :D. Jello Rabbit 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) DK Rap :It is actually a true song so why did you delete it? Relevant to Mario which has DK which is relevant to that... Jello Rabbit 17:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Random Talk I have a question... do you play the Super Smash Bros. series? I have Melee and my brother has Brawl. Jello Rabbit 18:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have Melee and Brawl and my baby sitter had the original. But being near fifteen, I haven't been to her house in five years, so I haven't played the original in ages. ::DO you know about the infamous DK Rap? The article I just created. BTW thanks for the help on the Marilyn article. ;). Jello Rabbit 18:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I know about the Rap. And I don't know who you're thanking when I'm the one adding the content, and getting edit conflicted. ::::I'm sorry bout the conflict. I didn't know you were editing it. I said thx for major article construction like I do a lot. Oh and the DK Rap is my favorite video-game song cuz I like Rap, Hip-Pop, Techno, etc. Jello Rabbit 18:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Are you at some point going to tell wikia to delete Mario Kart Racing WIki and make it redirect here? - The Count 21:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) And shall I alert Paper Mario Wiki, that it is their turn? - The Count 21:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimate Smasher Revived Please you've got to block infinitely The Ultimate Smasher Revived now! MrSmartyMax 12:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Already taken care of. --Jäzz 12:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) More vandals This time, it's WilliamTakadox! MrSmartyMax 15:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Apologies IPs I know you guys previously advocated that we should allow anonymous user to edit. However, I believe that due to today's events and the last few months, we should retract their rights. With the exception of one nice individual who improved our Mecha Bowser page, every IP editor has been a vandal or changed nothing of consequence. I will be contacting Wikia soon. Just thought I'd let you know. - The Count 17:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Enforcer Ninety Eighty Six USR is at it again, as Enforcer Ninety Eighty Six. --MrSmartyMax 11:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I believe somebody or something is onto us. Also, this wiki needs more admins. Do you think I could qualify? --MrSmartyMax 13:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've contacted VSTF to try to get a better block. And I think the next in line for qualifications is Wattz. --''Jäzz '' 13:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Rename files Why did you rename my file on Punch? It was kinda unnecessary... Jello Rabbit 00:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :First off, the second message gets indented. :Secondly, I renamed it to a properly named file. Either you upload it as "Punch" or give it an image name that signifies what game it comes from. :--''Jäzz '' 00:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply= :Sure. Help shall come. Jello Rabbit 12:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC)